charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The Timeline is a series of chronological events that occur in the Charmed universe. Ancient Times *Shakti and Shiva create the universe.According to their Book of Shadows entry. *The Old Ones lived before words existed, though they went extinct for unknown reasons. **The body of the Old One Heremus becomes the Demonic Wasteland. *Thousands of years ago, a woman named Neena and her mate come across the All, infusing them with magic and making them immortal. Their children give rise to witches and warlocks. When the All begins to spread too thin, the Elders force Neena's mate to return to the Higher Realm. Ancient Egypt *The Avatars attempt to create Utopia, though the mage Anubis leads a revolt against them and creates a vanquishing potion, forcing the Avatars to retreat."Charmageddon" *Isis saves Jeric and they fall in love. Isis is then skinned alive and Jeric contained her soul, hoping to one day find a suitable body."Y Tu Mummy Tambien" *A wizard curses an Egyptian Urn, causing its guardian to kill anyone who steals it."Feats of Clay" Other *'1500 BC:' Good and Evil work together to contain the Hollow."Charmed and Dangerous" Ancient Greece *'1000 BC:' The Titans rule the world. Seeing them as a threat, the Elders grant power to mortals, turning them into The Greek Gods. The Gods defeat the Titans and they are entombed."Oh My Goddess! Part 1" *The Gods grant a box to Prometheus. Pandora opens the box, unleashing the sorrows onto the world. She reclaims the sorrows and becomes the first guardian of Pandora's Box."Little Box of Horrors" *Gaea grants a belt to Hippolyta, who attempts to unite the sexes. Her plan fails and she retreats to an island of women, killing all men who dared to enter. She was slain by the demi-god Hercules."Battle of the Hexes" *Mercury Demons serve the god Mercury. BC *Before or around the year zero, the Bladesmith family forges the Empyreal Sword on request of the Elders. The Elders debate whether Whitelighters should be guides or warriors and the sword is locked in a vault in the Heavens."The Heavens Can Wait" Early Centuries 5th/6th Century *'Early 400s:' Hecate comes to earth and gives birth to Atilla the Hun.According to a webpage about Hecate seen in "The Wedding from Hell" *King Arthur is given the sword Excalibur by the Lady of the Lake."Sword and the City" *The Prophet Mohammed banishes Javna with the Hand of Fatima.According t Javna's Book of Shadows entry. 7th Century *'699:' Barbas returns to earth and attempts to kill thirteen unmarried witches on Friday the 13th to break the cycle he is trapped in, though he fails.Based on his return in 1999, as seen in "From Fear to Eternity" 11th Century *Zankou plays a part in the Crusades. *Lady Godiva rides her famous ride and starves Lord Dyson to death."The Bare Witch Project" 12th Century *'Early 1100s:' The Archai are eliminated after being hunted by the forces of Good and Evil. *'1162:' Hecate comes to earth and gives birth to Genghis Khan. *The Evil Enchantress lives and dies in this century.According to her Book of Shadows entry. 14th Century *'Between 1346 and 1353:' Zankou plays a part in the spread of the Black Plague. 16th Century *'1530:' Hecate comes to earth and gives birth to Ivan the Terrible. *William Shakespeare writes Romeo and Juliet with a Phoenix feather, unknowingly cursing the couple."Innocents Lost" 17th Century *'1670:' Melinda Warren is born. *'1692:' Melinda Warren prophecises the arrival of the Charmed Ones as she is burned at the stake. 18th Century *'1792:' Zankou plays a part in the September Massacres. **At an unknown point in time after this, Zankou is imprisoned by the Source of All Evil due to becoming a threat. *At some point this century, Captain Black Jack Cutting and his crew are cursed to become trapped between life and death."Charrrmed!" *In the late 18th century, Tuatha was entombed by the Chosen One."That '70s Episode" 19th Century *'Early 1800s:' Coop is born and dies shortly after birth. His soul is taken to Cupid's Temple, where he is reborn as a cherub."Cupid's Harrow" *'Between 1853 and 1856:' During the Crimean War, Brianna seperates Gabriel Statler from his Crystal Sword."Which Prue is It, Anyway?" *'1873:' The injustice done to Bo Lightfeather causes a small town to become trapped in a time loop."The Good, the Bad and the Cursed" *'1885:' Cole Turner is born. *'1888:' Benjamin Turner is killed by Elizabeth Turner. *'1899:' Sargon makes a Faustian Deal with Count Roget, trapping everyone in Cabaret Fantome in a time loop."Show Ghouls" Modern Times 20th Century *'1904:' The Spider demon captures the wizard Rathmere and traps him in her lair to feed on."Spin City" *'1917:' Mata Hari is executed."Used Karma" *'1924:' P. Russell is killed and cursed by her cousins after falling in love with the warlock Anton and turning evil."Pardon My Past" *'1920s:' In this decade, the warlock Malcolm is trapped in a painting by the witch Nell."The Painted World" *'Early 1970s:' A witch cast a spell on Gammill to make him as hideous on the outside as he was on the inside."Size Matters" *'1970:' Prue Halliwell is born. *'1973:' Piper Halliwell is born. *'1975:' Phoebe Halliwell is born. *'1977:' Paige Matthews is born in secret to Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder and given up for adoption. *'1978:' Patty Halliwell is killed by the Water Demon."P3 H2O" *'1981:' Jack and Ruth Brody are killed by the demon Aku after finding the Avatar Vanquishing Potions."Ordinary Witches" *'1998:' Penny Halliwell dies as a result of a heart attack."Pre-Witched" The Charmed Ones regain their powers and learn they are witches."Something Wicca This Way Comes" 21st Century *'2001:' Prue Halliwell is killed by Shax; the Charmed Ones are subsequently reconstituted due to Paige Matthews joining her sisters. Belthazor is vanquished. *'2002:' The Hollow is unleashed again, the Source of All Evil is vanquished, its essence possesses Cole Turner. He becomes the new Source with Phoebe Halliwell as his Queen of the Underworld. Phoebe rejoins her sisters to vanquish Cole. The Seer is vanquished after stealing Phoebe's unborn child. *'2003:' Wyatt Halliwell is born. The Titans are unleashed and vanquished by the Piper Halliwell as the Goddess of Earth. Wyatt claims Excalibur. *'2004:' The Charmed Ones, along with the Avatars, create Utopia at the cost of free will. Zankou is freed and the sisters join forces with him to reverse Utopia and force the Avatars to retreat. *'2005:' The nexus under the Halliwell Manor is destroyed along with Zankou. *'2006:' The Ultimate Battle is fought between the Charmed Ones and Christy and Billie Jenkins. *'2007:' Neena returns. *'2008:' The Source is resurrected as a golem and is vanquished for good by the Charmed Ones. Prue Halliwell returns to earth in the body of Patience. Neena conquers the Heavens and tries to merge the planes. She is defeated and her powers are bound. The Angels of Destiny absolve all potential destinies. Prue reunited with her sisters. *'2009:' Rennek ends the struggle between Good and Evil by granting magic to mortals. The Charmed Ones defeat Rennek and Prue Halliwell becomes the caretaker of the All. Magix is returned to its rightful wielders. *'2010:' The Old Ones return. Cole Turner's soul is destroyed by the Ancient Athame. Prue Halliwell becomes possessed by Heremus. A new Tribunal is formed and vanquished by Prue. Piper Halliwell stabs Prue with the Ancient Athame to end the threat of the Old Ones and Prue's soul is released back into the Beyond. *'2011:' Benjamin Turner and Kyra take over Knox Academy. Piper Halliwell, Leo Wyatt and Coop form the Witch Council. *'2050:' The Charmed Ones are retired and have passed on their destiny to their children. References Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Stubs Category:Pages needing attention